


Brothers (and everything that it entails)

by Sselene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Incest Kink, M/M, Unrequited Crush, but no incest - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time that Stiles calls him ‘brother’ and Scott feels like crying. Because Stiles says 'brother' and means 'chaste', but Scott hears 'brother' and thinks 'sex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers (and everything that it entails)

It’s not the first time that Stiles calls him ‘brother’ – how could it be? 

They have met when they were just kid and became inseparable since the very first moment. They have lived in each other’s house and slept in each other’s bed. They have kissed, their first kiss, because they wanted to know how did it feel, and it’s felt perfect – even more than all the kisses with Allison. And even though the werewolf’s stuff has divided them for a little while, they have moved on stronger than ever.

So no, it’s not the first time Stiles calls him ‘brother’. It’s not the first time he uses that name and his heart beats steady, just a little faster then normal, as usual. Stiles totally believes in what he says. Stiles totally considers Scott his brother, even though they’re not related by blood. Stiles totally thinks about their relationship as a brother-brother relationship.

And Scott sometimes feels like screaming and crying and throwing up.

Because every time Stiles says ‘brother’, in that way of his that means ‘family’ and ‘love’ and ‘forever’, Scott feels a shiver running up his spine, a fire starting in his loins, his heart stopping, his breath hitching. Because Stiles says ‘brother’ and means ‘platonic’, but Scott hears ‘brother’ and thinks ‘sex’.

He thinks about Stiles whispering the word against his lips while they kiss, or in his ear while he’s riding him, or on his skin while he’s fucking him. Thinks about Stiles’s lips around his cock, about carding a hand through his hairs, about calling him ‘brother’ while he’s sucking him off.

He thinks about the time – just one time, just once, only once – when he asked Allison to call him ‘brother’ and she froze in his arms and looked at him with such an incredulous expression that he had to laugh, to pretend he was just kidding.

He just wanted to know if it was the term, that aroused him, or Stiles. But he already knows that the answer is the latter. 

But Stiles says ‘brother’ and means ‘chaste love’. So Scott smiles and says ‘brother’ too and wills his arousal away and pretend it doesn’t kill him a little bit.

One day he’ll say ‘brother’ and he’ll mean ‘chaste’, too.

One day.


End file.
